All-New Shining Time Station (2019 sequel reboot)
''All-New Shining Time Station is an all new upcoming American/British live action/CGI television series reboot sequel for the original Shining Time Station, beginning on January 2018. '' Live Cast Members (reprising their parts, except for Dan, Ginny and Midge, who's actor and actresses passed away not too long ago) * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones (respective part in the series) * Brian O'Conner as Horace Schemer (respective part in the series) * John Leguizamo as Billy Twofeathers (respective part in the series) * Steve Martin as Barton Winslow (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively) * Michael Gambon as JB King (replacing Mart Hulswit respectively) * Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor (replacing the late George Carlin respectively) * Alec Baldwin as Matt Jones (now 35 years old, taking over Stacy's desk right after her retirement and ever since Dan Jones' passing at the age of 28) * Danielle Marcot as Becky Jones (now 32 years old, taking over Midge's place at the fortune telling house, right after her passing at the age of 72) * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper (now 34 years old, taking over Ginny's place at the farming business, right after her passing at the age of 69) New young kids at Shining Time Station cast members * Owen Wilder as Felix Jefferson * Scarlett Estevez as Olivia Swanson * Gavin Lewis as Jeffrey Lawson * Kylie Rogers as Janet Adamson * Connor Corum as Alex Albertson * Courtney Fansler as Chloe Hilbert * Lane Styles as Melanie Warner * Felix Avitia as Craig Johnson * Isaac Brown as Aiden Katzenberg Voice cast members in The Adventures of Thomas and Friends story segments *Michael J. Fox as Thomas (voice) *Keith Wickham as Percy (voice) *Ringo Starr as Gordon (voice) *Hugh Laurie as Henry (voice) *Rob Rackstraw as James (voice) *Emma Watson as Mavis (voice) *Steven Kynman as Duck (voice) *Joe Mills as Oliver (voice) *Jim Broadbent as Toby (voice) *Rowan Atkinson as Edward (voice) *David Spade as Bill (voice) *Tom Kenny as Ben (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Lady (voice) *Arnold Schwarzengger as Diesel 10 (voice) *Tom Wilson as Splatter (voice) *Seth MacFarlane as Dodge (voice) *Alec Baldwin as Stepney (voice) *Matthew Broderick as Murdoch (voice) *Kath Soucie as Emily (voice) *Amy Adams as Molly (voice) *Bonnie Wright as Rosie (voice) *Tim Curry as Diesel (voice) *Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy (voice) *David Tennant as Donald and Douglas (voice) *Rupert Degas as Bertie (voice) *Bailee Madison as Flora (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Isobella (voice) *John Kassir as Thomas's Driver (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Madge (voice) *Steve Zahn as Trevor (voice) *Mike Myers as Terence (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Billy (voice) *Bill Hader as Percy's Driver (voice) *Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice) *Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Christopher Ragland and Will Ferrell as the Troublesome Trucks (voices) *Owen Wilson as Henry's Driver (voice) *Mindy Kaling as Emily's Driver (voice) *Pierce Brosnan as Stanley (voice) *John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Stanley's Driver (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Billy's Driver (voice) *Jim Cummings as Toad (voice) *Melissa Altro as Belle (voice) *Eric Idle as Arthur (voice) *Hank Azaria as Cranky (voice) *Stephen Mangan as Neville (voice) *Denis Leary as George (voice) *James May as BoCo (voice) *Luke Perry as Mr. Percival (voice) *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Kyndly (voice) *Danny McBride as Arry and Bert (voices) *Ellen David as Mrs. Percival (voice) Jukebox Band voice cast members * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing (voice) * Olga Marin as Didi (voice) * Wayne White as Tex (voice) * Craig Marin as Rex (voice) * Vaneese Thomas as Grace (voice) List of seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Category:Reboots Category:Shining Time Station Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Thomas & Friends series Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Universal Pictures